obsesionada a ti
by michelxD
Summary: esta es una version de la historia "un dilema en el amor" diferente, yo la escribi y trata exactamente de lo mismo, pero ocurrió un accidente y tuve que volver a iniciar. Creo que esta es mejor y tiene un titulo un poco mas cercano a la historia, espero la disfruten
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, este es un fic donde intervienen fionna y cake, espero que sea de su agrado :) (Las parejas no se las voy a mencionar aquí, ustedes véanlas xD)**

 **Un dilema en el amor capítulo 1**

Era una tarde tranquila en aaa como cualquier otra y fionna se estaba alistando por que el príncipe gumball la había invitado a salir, estaba vistiendo una falda negra de unos 18 dedos arriba de la rodilla, una camisa algo ajustada en cuello v color rosa , unos zapatos con un ligero tacón

FIONNA: ¡cakee!, ¿has visto mi collar?

CAKE: no fi, no lo he visto *la mira de pies a cabeza* oye fi, ¿no se te hace muy cortita esa falda que traes puesta?

FIONNA: no exageres cake

CAKE *con mirada picarona* ahh ya se, quieres que el príncipe se fije en tu bonito cuerpo ehh verdad?

FIONNA: ¡cállate cake!, eso no es cierto!

CAKE: jeje lo que tú digas

FIONNA: bueno ya ¿me vas a ayudar o no?

CAKE: ok ya te voy a ayudar a buscarlo, pero rápido que lord m. va a venir a visitarme

Las dos están buscando el collar cuando fionna lo encuentra

FIONNA: ¡sí! , lo encontré *algo jala el collar* ¿eh? Que pasa?

MARSHALL: ¿Qué, buscas esto? *flotando*

FIONNA: *jala del pie al vampiro, de manera que cae bruscamente contra el piso*

MARSHALL: *sobándose la cabeza* ¡oh fionna, no era necesaria tanta violencia!

FIONNA: pues dame mi collar

MARSHALL: ya pues, ya te lo doy *la mira bien* hey, ¿porque andas así cambiada tan guapa?

FIONNA: voy a salir con el príncipe g. *se sonroja un poco debido a lo que Marshall le dijo*

MARSHALL: ja!, ¿ese afeminado? *riendo*

FIONNA: si, voy a salir con él y no es afeminado *mira la hora* ¡hay dios, ya es bien tarde!, oye Marshall..

Marshall: ¿qué pasa?

FIONNA: ¿me puedes llevar? Es que lord m. va a venir a visitar a cake.

MARSHALL: *pensando: creí que era algo más importante ¬.¬* ahh, si está bien ¬.¬

FIONNA: ¡gracias Marshall!

MARSHALL: bueno, ya no vayas a llegar tarde *la sube en su espalda y sale de la casa flotando*

Fionna y Marshall empiezan a platicar durante el camino y fionna se inclina más a la espalda de Marshall

MARSHALL: *sonrojado* ahh fionna mira, ya llegamos ahí está el afeminado de gumball

FIONNA: *se despega de su espalda y da un ligero golpe en su cabeza* ya te he dicho que no lo llames asi, en fin gracias por traerme

PRINCIPE G: fionna que bueno que ya llegaste, pero ¿Qué hace el aquí?

FIONNA: ah solo me trajo

PRINCIPE G: ah no te hubieras molestado vampirito ¬.¬

MARSHALL: *estaba a punto de ir a darle un golpe cuando fionna interrumpe*

FIONNA: bueno ya hay que entrar príncipe g.

PRINCIPE G: lo que tú digas preciosa *fionna se sonroja y Marshall se pone tan celoso que mejor decide retirarse

-de camino a su casa-

MARSHALL: ¡ese maldito afeminado! ¿Pero que me pasa?, yo ni siquiera estoy enamorado de fionna oh si?...

La sala se mantuvo en silencio por un rato

MARSHALL: mejor me voy a dormir ya no soporto pensar en eso

-en el castillo del príncipe-

Los dos se sientan en una banca que estaba por ahí

PRINCIPE G: fionna…, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte *la toma de las manos*

FIONNA: *toda roja* ahh si dime

PRINCIPE GUMBALL: ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

 **Continuara….**

 **Bueno, en los comentarios díganme que les gustaría que dijera que si o que no, yo la verdad prefiero a fiolee pero bueno voy a hacer lo que a ustedes les parezca, les prometo que no los voy a hacer esperar mucho en poco tiempo subo la segunda parte .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaa ya traigo la segunda parte de la historia, creo que más adelante le voy a poner un poco de más drama bueno aquí la segunda parte**

 **Capítulo 2**

Al decir estas palabras el príncipe, el corazón de fionna empezó a latir demasiado fuerte, más rápido de lo normal no sabía que decir, un silencio profundo inundo la sala

PRINCIPE G: ahh fionna? No tienes que serlo si no quieres… pero solo dime

Fionna aún seguía sin reaccionar hasta que puso más atención y reaccionó de inmediato

FIONNA: ahh e este…

PRINCIPE G: *con una sonrisa fingida suspira* ahh fionna si realmente quieres estar con Marshall no hay problema..

-en la casa de Marshall-

Marshall despertó ya no podía soportarlo más él sabía que algo que no le agradaba estaba pasando así que decidió ir a la tierra de ooo donde se encontraba su prima marceline ya que hace mucho tiempo que no la veía, se puso su sombrero y una camisa manga larga para que el sol no lo lastimara.

-en el castillo del príncipe gumball-

FIONNA: ah príncipe gumball, creo que por ti siento algo, pero creo que Marshall es especial, de igual modo eres un buen amigo en el que puedo confiar *dice con una sonrisa*

El príncipe gumball estaba atormentado con eso que la chica decía pero entendió

PRINCIPE G: está bien fionna *dice con una sonrisa fingida*

FIONNA: gracias por entenderme gumball *le da un abrazo*

Después de media hora llegan cake y lord m. al castillo

CAKE: vámonos fi

FIONNA: ya voy cake

Se sube a su lomo en su forma gigante y se van*

-en ooo-

Marshall llega a la casa de marceline, ella estaba sentada en su sillón cuando escucha tocar la puerta

MARCELINE: voy! ¿Quién es?

Abre la puerta cuando ve a su primo el rey vampiro

MARCELINE: hola Marshall hace mucho que no te veía *lo saluda dándole una palmadita en su espalda*

MARSHALL: ah sí, hola marceline *dice con un tono seco*

MARCELINE: ¿Qué te pasa wey?

MARSHALL: nada, el jotito anda arruinando las cosas

MARCELINE: jajajajaja si, aquí la dulce princesa es una friega

MARSHALL: bueno, iré a dar un paseo por el bosque

-en aaa-

CAKE: que fionna, tú y el príncipe se andaban besando? Ehh?

FIONNA: no cake, no

CAKE: jajá bueno al menos yo te diré la verdad porque yo y lord m si jeje

FIONNA: *con una sonrisita* bueno cake tengo sueño, iré a dormir

-en ooo-

Marshall se puso a dar un paseo cuando se topa con la dulce princesa

DULCE P: hola Marshall! Hace mucho que no te veíamos

Marshall con cara de asco

MARSHALL: en su mente *ashhh otra vez esta ¬.¬* que pasa rosita fresita?

DULCE P: mmm que te pasa

MARSHALL *en la mente* tu presencia me da asco) ah, nada que te importe

DULCE P: vamos dime!

MARSHALL: mira entrometida lo que pasa, es que tu primito joto, me quito a fionna!

Al parecer la dulce princesa estaba enamorada de Marshall

DULCE P: no me gusta que lo llames así, en fin, no crees que hay más mujeres en el mundo?

MARSHALL: de que hay pues hay, pero ninguna como ella

La dulce princesa no lo pudo contener más, así que decidió irse

MARSHALL: ahh que bueno que se fue

-en el dulce reino de ooo-

DULCE P: ¡estúpida coneja de mierdaa!

*miro sus pociones*

DULCE P: bueno, esa bastarda tira fuego ya me quito a finn, y ahora esta tonta coneja me quiere quitar a Marshall, bueno creo que es momento de que haga una poción *con cara maliciosa* a ver…

Pasaron varias horas y la princesa termino la pócima

DULCE P: se lo voy a dar en unas fresas, para no ser tan obvia jajaja

-en aaa-

FIONNA: no puedo creerlo, rechace al príncipe gumball por Marshall, entonces si el me dio la oportunidad, iré a su casa :D

Fionna iba camino a casa de Marshall cuando iba a tocar la puerta vio una nota pegada en la puerta

FIONNA: uh? A ver que dice la nota

*NOTA*: por si vienen a buscarme, no estoy me fui a ooo atte.: Marshall

FIONNA: hay ese vampiro que andara asiendo en ooo?, bueno voy a ir, pero cake tiene que venir conmigo

-en la casa del árbol-

FIONNA ¡cakee!

CAKE: que pasa fionna?

FIONNA: vamos hay que ir a ooo

CAKE:¿ y para qué?

FIONNA: luego te explico, pero vamos

-de camino a ooo-

Fionna le cuenta todo a cake

CAKE: hay niña jajá

FIONNA: cake, no te rías

CAKE: bueno en donde planeas encontrar a Marshall?

FIONNA: ahh, ya se! En la casa de su prima marceline

Ellas llegan a ooo a la casa de marceline y tocan la puerta

MARCELINE quieeen?

FIONNA: marceline somos nosotras fionna y cake

Marceline va a abrir la puerta

MARCELINE hola fionna!, hola cake! Pasen

FIONNA: oye… este... Jeje amm esta...

CAKE: hay ya, sin rodeos, la niña vino a ver a su vampirito

Fionna se sonroja

MARCELINE: jajaja, si, el vino pero dijo que iba a venir en un momento, fue a pasear al bosque

FIONNA: ok, entonces lo vamos a esperar a que vuelva

Las tres chicas se sientan en el sofá y se ponen a ver la tele

-en el bosque de ooo-

La dulce princesa tenía una canasta de fresas súper rojas y jugosas, se veían muy buenas pero eso era por la poción que les había inyectado la dulce princesa.

DULCE PRINCESA: donde estará…? -lo busca con la mirada unos segundos y lo encuentra flotando directo a la casa de marceline- ¡hey! Marshall ¡te traje unas fresas!

MARSHALL: ashhh *pensamiento* (al menos sirvió de algo) ahh dámelas pues

La dulce princesa le entrega la canasta con las fresas con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, Marshall toma las fresas y empieza a absorber su tono rojo, y la poción.

Marshall se empieza a marear y cae desmayado al piso, la dulce princesa lo lleva en sus brazos hasta el castillo

DULCE P: por el momento todo va bien

-en el castillo de la dulce princesa-

Marshall amanece en una cama toda rosada

MARSHALL: que es esto? Donde fregados estoy?

DULCE P: hola, ya despertaste *con una sonrisa en su cara*

-Marshall empieza a tener un tono rosa en sus ojos que luego se desvanece haciendo que su iris rojo bajara ligeramente su tonalidad a un rojo más claro

MARSHALL: hola preciosa

DULCE P:*pensamiento* (si!, funciono!) hola, mi vampiro

MARSHALL: estas preciosa

DULCE P: gracias Marshall

MARSHALL: oye, esto es muy apresurado pero tu belleza y tu dulzura… ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

La dulce princesa no duda en responderle

DULCE P: ¡si! ¡Claro que si!

MARSHALL: vamos, princesa, vamos a la casa de mi prima

A la dulce princesa no le importaba nada, solo quería decirle que si en todo

DULCE P: ok vamos amor

Los dos van en camino a la casa de marceline y tocan la puerta

MARCELINE: yo creo que ya llego

Fionna se sonroja, se quita su gorro y rápidamente se hace una trenza

CAKE: que urgencia traes de verlo *con su mirada picarona*

MARCELINE: hola hermano, que bueno que llegas *mira a la dulce princesa extrañada* ¿Qué hace la rosa esa aquí?

MAERSHALL: no le llames así!, está aquí porque yo quiero

FIONNA: *se acerca a él y se sonroja* ahh hola Marshall, quiero hablar contigo jeje…

MARSHALL: apártate, no hay nada que hablar con tigo

Marshall le dio un empujón hacia otro lado

FIONNA: ehh? Marshall? Estas jugando? Este juego no me gusta jeje, ahh tengo que hablar contigo yo…

MARSHALL: ¡he dicho que no!, déjame en paz además vine con mi novia

MARCELINE: ¿esa estúpida rosada? Oye wey no juegues jajaja

MARSHALL: si es mi novia, y no es mi culpa si a ustedes les molesta

Esas palabras destrozaban a fionna "novia" "la dulce princesa es su novia" "no me dirigió la palabra" "me apartó para hablar con su NOVIA"

CAKE: hey vampirito, cálmate, fionna vino para hablarte de algo muy importante

FIONNA: *tratando de calmarse* Marshall tu me…

Marshall le da una bofetada a fionna

MARSHALL: he dicho que no me dirijas la palabra! *Toma de las manos a la dulce princesa* vamos hermosa, aquí solo hay problemas

DULCE P: si mi amor

Los dos salen de la casa y cierran la puerta

CAKE: hey tú! Regresa, me las pagaras por lastimar a mi hermanita

Al parecer el vampiro la ignoro

MARCELINE: pero que chingados le pasa a ese vampiro?

CAKE: sabe, según yo el odia a la dulce princesa

MARCELINE: no puedo creer esto…

CAKE: yo tampoco *mira a fionna* fionna, linda que te pasa?

Fionna estaba sentada en el piso llorando sin despegar la mano de la mejilla que estaba roja, por el golpe del vampiro

FIONNA: *¨se limpia las lágrimas y trata de sonreír* ah, no tengo nada que bueno que ya se allá conseguido una novia, además como me iba tomar en cuenta, soy una simple humana y ella una princesa jeje no creen?

MARCELINE: ¿¡pero como puedes decir eso?!

CAKE: si fi, eso está muy raro

FIONNA: mira cake ya es muy tarde, vamos a aaa

MARCELINE: es muy tarde es cierto, ¿Qué tal si se quedan a dormir?

CAKE: si hay que quedarnos fi, estoy muy cansada, además está lloviendo y no me gusta la lluvia

FIONNA: está bien cake

MARCELINE: bueno voy a poner una película

Se pone a buscar

MARCELINE: amm que les parece la de…

Marceline iba a decir la de amanecer, pero recordó la situación de fionna así que decidió mejor otra película que no tuviera que ver con eso, mejor decidió una película de comedia para arreglar la noche

MARCELINE: que les parece… despedida de soltera?

CAKE: si, me encanta esa película!

FIONNA: ah, sí, está bien

MARCELINE: voy a pedir pizza y refrescos

CAKE: wuu

Llega la pizza y al parecer solo cake comía y fionna comía muy despacio, y marceline solo tomaba refresco de fresa (fanta xD)

Al parecer fionna ya estaba un poco más tranquila, las tres chicas veían la película y se reían de vez en cuando.

Marshall llega a la casa y un nudo se hiso en el estómago de fionna

MARSHALL: que hacen ellas aquí?

MARCELINE: bueno, no las conoces o que?

MARSHALL: si, pero no quiero hablar con ninguna de las do, en especial la del patético gorro

MARCELINE: pero fionna es tu mejor amiga?

MARSHALL: qué? No es cierto, la odio me cae mal

MARCELINE ¿Qué te pasa?! *le da una cachetada y lo mira a los ojos*hey, que le pasa a tus ojos? Están más claros y tienen cierto brillo que no había visto

Las lágrimas del rostro de fionna no dejaban de caer

CAKE: vamos fi, no pasa nada

Cake trataba de consolarla mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas

MARCELINE: bueno vamos a dormir vamos chicas

Las tres suben al cuarto de marceline y Marshall no dejaba de ver a fionna

MARSHALL: ¿Qué tanto me habrá querido decir esa coneja? Bah, no importa

El vampiro se fue a dormir a su cama y estaba soñando, soñaba con fionna y la dulce princesa, soñaba que la dulce princesa mataba a fionna, soñaba que la amarraba y tomaba un cuchillo atravesándola, y ella daba gritos de dolor, soñaba que su "princesa" estaba poseída, soñaba con que fionna le decía "te amo"

Entre tantos sueños extraños, el vampiro despertó

 **Continuará**

 **Bueno ya luego subiré la tercera parte, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, aprovecharé que voy a Guadalajara y como el camino es muy largo, escribir ahí, adiós besoos :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aquí traigo la tercera parte de la historia**

 **Espero les guste atte.: Michelle :)**

 **Capítulo 3**

Marshall después de tener esas pesadillas empezó a soñar con fionna, una escena que había vivido antes

 _-flashback-_

Ellos dos estaban sentados en el techo de la casa del árbol

MARSHALL: oye fionna, tienes un interés hacia el príncipe gumball?

FIONNA: ahh no se creo que mmm…. Es un buen amigo :D

MARSHALL: sabes a qué me refiero no te hagas

FIONNA: bueno amm *traga saliva* hubo un tiempo en que me gusto, pero ahora creo que ya no siento lo mismo…

MARSHALL: fionna…

FIONNA que pasa?

Marshall iba a decirle algo, pero quien sabe si fue por impulso o no estaba consciente o solo quería hacer eso, acerco su cara hacia la de fionna para darle un beso en sus labios,

FIONNNA: *pensamiento* (Marshall?, que haces? Yo…)

Fionna no dejo pasar mucho tiempo y se fue acercando, solo les faltaban unos centímetros para que se besaran cuando de pronto…

CAKE: ¡fionnaaa! ¡se te está quemando la sopa! ¿Dónde estás?

Los dos inmediatamente se separaron

FIONNA: me tengo que ir adiós!

MARSHALL: ok… *pensamiento*: (tan cerca que estaba, ya habrá otra oportunidad)

Marshall despierta inmediatamente al estar soñando esa escena pasada con su querida pero olvidada amiga

Al parecer la dulce princesa hiso algo más fuerte que solo hacer que se enamorara de ella, sino que estaba hipnotizado, hacia lo que la princesa quisiera, si ella le dice: "tírate del segundo piso" él lo haría sin pensarlo, el joven solo era libre en sus sueños, recordaba todo y a la mañana siguiente seguía bajo el hechizo.

A la mañana siguiente fionna y cake se despiden de marceline para ir de regreso a aaa

FIONNA: adiós marceline

CAKE: adiós!

MARCELINE: adiós a las dos vuelvan cuando quieran

CAKE: vamos fionna súbete

Las dos partieron a aaa y fionna estuvo muy callada, no quería ver a nadie, tampoco tenia hambre

-en la casa del árbol-

CAKE: (será mejor que la deje sola un rato)

Fionna se fue a su cuarto y trató de dormir pero le era muy difícil conseguir el sueño, miró una foto de ella y Marshall y abrazó la foto fuertemente sin soltarla y se echó a llorar amargamente

Cake, se asomó a la habitación y escucho los gemidos de su hermana, ella se preocupó y decidió llamarle por teléfono a marceline

MARCELINE: hola?

CAKE: hola marceline, soy yo cake

MARCELINE: ah hola cake, como esta fionna?

CAKE: esta muy mal, no deja de llorar y tampoco puede dormir bien

MARCELINE: ohm tengo que averiguar que es lo que pasa con el estúpido de mi primo, no puede ser que un día la odie, y ese mismo día ya son novios

CAKE: si, u averigua que le pasa, que tanto ha cambiado, su aspecto… no se ¿has notado algo raro en el desde ese dia?

MARCELINE: ahh, este…. Creo que no…

Paso un rato silencioso en el teléfono cuando marceline recordó algo

MARCELINE: ¡ya se!, ayer en la tarde, vi mas claridad en sus ojos y brillaban mas de lo normal, y eso que cuando se fue no lo tenia y cuando llego con la princesa si ¿no te parece extraño y sospechoso?

CAKE: ahora que me lo dices, creo que si, tiene mucho que ver

MARCELINE: buen mañana ven a ooo pero que no venga fionna, solo ven tu y vamos a ver que pasa con ellos dos

CAKE: esta bien, mañana voy a tu casa super temprano

MARCELINE: bueno cake, buenas noches

CAKE: buenas noches nos vemos mañana

-cuelgan el teléfono-

CAKE: ya me voy a dormir, no se si decirle a fionna que me voy…

-cake apaga las luces y se va a dormir-

A la mañana siguiente fionna se levanta muy tarde, ya que durmió bien

FIONNNA: ¿¡cake?! Donde estas? Tengo hambre

Fionna se va al refri y ve pegada una nota de cake

*nota*: "fionna, me fui de la casa pero voy a regresar pronto no te preocupes, por tu propio bien no me sigas eh?, te deje algo de comer en el micro para que veas que no soy mala gente, si quieres puedes salir al dulce reino o al bosque pero no te me pierdas" atte. Cake

FIONNA: mmm, ¿le hago caso o no? *suspira* ahh ya que

-en ooo-

Cake llega a la casa de marceline y decidieron hacer un plan para ver que es lo que verdaderamente pasaba

MARCELINE: ok, voy a hacerle algunas preguntas a Marshall y tu vas a ir al dulce reino pero que no te vean, luego yo te alcanzo toma *le da un boqui toqui* (por si no saben son como unos telefonitos) oh ya viene Marshall!, corre ve al dulce reino

CAKE: ok ya voy, voy a tener prendido el boqui toqui

MARCELINE: hola Marshall

MARSHALL: ah, hola

MARCELINE: oye y como te va con tu novia la dulce princesa?

MARSHALL: todo va bien, ella es linda conmigo y toda la cosa

MARCELINE: sabes, ya no me voy a meter en su relación, tu ya estas grande y se supone que sabes con quien estas, pero ¿Cómo fue exactamente lo que paso?

MaRSHALL: ashh pues… *trata de recordar* ah si, mi linda novia iba caminando por el bosque con una canasta de fresas, se veian super buenas eran de un rojo que nunca antes había visto, también brillaban, y no dudé en provarlas, luego creo que me dormi o no se por que no recuerdo mucho, y amaneci en la cama de mi novia, estaba muy mareado, pero la vi hermosa, como nunca antes asi que decidi ser su novio

MARCELINE: ok esta bien si quieres ya te dejo en paz, ¡adiós!

MARSHALL: adiós prima

Marceline vuela a toda velocidad hacia el dulce reino donde estaba cake

MARCELINE: ¡cakee! ¡cakee! ¡creo que ya se que pasa!

CAKE: a ver que pasa dime ¿Qué pasaa?

Marceline le cuenta toda lo historia

CAKE: ohh si tienen mucho que ver las fresas, por que repentinamente se desmayo y luego quedó enamorado de ella

MARCELINE: hay esa azucarada… ¿Qué demonios le habrá echado a esas fresas?

CAKE: bueno esto no se considera husmear jeje es para una buena causa *dice con una cara burlona y maliciosa*

MARCELINE ohh si jajaaj

Las dos empiezan a buscar como locas una pócima que tuviera que ver con eso

-en aaa-

Fionna toma lo que cake le dejo en el micro y se lo comió luego fue a bañarse, lavarse los dientes y cambiarse de ropa para ir al dulce reiino con su amigo el príncipe gumball

Fionna toca la puerta

PRINCIPE G: hola fionna!

FIONNA: hola gumball dice con un tono desanimado

PRINCIPE G: ¿fionna estas bien?

Fionna le iba a decir pero no lo aguanto más así que fue a abrazarlo fuertemente y empezó a llorar en su regazo

El príncipe no sabia que decir, estaba muy preocupado de lo que ella estaba haciendo, asi que pone su brazo alrededor de su espalda y la lleva hacia al comedor a darle un vaso de agua

FIONNA: *limpiándose las lágrimas* perdón, llene tu camisa de

fionna fue interrumpida por el príncipe quien empezó a hablar

PRINCIPE G: no te preocupes fionna, no pasa nada, *dice esto, con una sonrisa motivadora en su rostro*

Fionna trata de calmarse

FIONNA: *suspira* es Marshall lee…

PRINCIPE G: ¿quee? ¡¿Qué te hizo?! ¿Qué pasa?

FIONNA: bueno, nada creo que estoy exagerando, bueno lo que pasa es que el otro día fui a visitar a Marshall lee….

Le cuenta toda la historia sin perder detalles y el príncipe escuchaba con atención

PRINCIPE G: oh mi prima esta involucrada en esto… pues… hay fionna esta muy rara la cosa

FIONNA: ¿Por qué?

PRINCIPE G: es que… Marshall odia a mi prima, pero ella estaba enamorada de el desde hace mucho

FIONNA: ¿Qué? ¿enserio?

PRINCIPE G: si, habla de el varias veces, y eso me molesta

FIONNA: ¿Por qué? Se la lleva hablando de el

PRINCIPE G: si, pero no es por eso…

FIONNA: ¿entonces?

PRINCIPE G: es que… ella dice que eres una zorra, que siempre estas con el, que el y ella no se llevan bien solo por ti etc; y yo odio cuando dice esas tonterías, asi que mejor le digo que se calle, ella y yo no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos desde que se enamoró de Marshall

Fionna: mmmh creo que solo estoy empeorando las cosas… :(

DULCE P: no, no digas eso, tu ayudas a todos aquí en aaa, todos te apreciamos

Fionna le contesta con una sonrisa y se dan un abrazo

FIONNA: gracias, eres un gran amigo :)

PRINCIPE G: *pensamiento* (ah si, amigos u. u , bueno, mientras estes feliz…) tu también eres una gran amiga

Los dos jóvenes estuvieron horas y horas hablando de varias cosas pero no trataron nunca ese tema

-en ooo-

CAKE: ¡creo que lo encontré!

MARCELINE: ¿a ver? Quiero ver!

CAKE: dice… *empieza a leer la etiqueta*

"poción de dominación y encantamiento, según si la bebe, la persona quedara en control de la persona que realiza el conjuro, además quedará totalmente enamorad de esa persona después del efecto (cuando se desmaye) los efectos y cambios físicos son: claridad en los ojos y brillo, cambio de personalidad en la persona (de acuerdo como quiera la persona que hiso el conjuro), la poción perderá su efecto hasta que la persona hechizada recuerde a la persona que realmente ama, pero para que sea permanente el hechizo se le tiene que asesinar a la persona amada, no importa quien la mate"

Las dos chicas quedan impresionadas al leer esa información

CAKE: hay no! Si esa princesa me mata a fionna… no!

MARCELINE: tranquila cake no vamos a permitir que eso pase, lo bueno es que sabemos que es lo que realmente tiene mi primo y que sabemos como solucionarlo

CAKE: cierto, hay que decírselo a fionna


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno aquí les traigo la cuarta parte de la historia**

 **Espero que les guste, jeje le dije que iba a tener más drama**

 **Capítulo 4**

CAKE: hay que cuidar a fionna, no vaya a ser que la loca de la dulce princesa quiera matar a mi hermanita

MARCELINE: si, y hay que hacer que Marshall recuerde a fionna

CAKE: ya me voy es muy tarde, mañana también hay que reunirnos, pero esta vez tu vienes para que fionna se entere

MARCELINE: bueno, mañana voy a su casa adiós cake

CAKE: adiós marceline

-en aaa-

FIONNA: adiós gumball, ya es muy tarde y a la mejor cake ya llegó a la casa

PRINCIPE G: adiós fionna, se despide depositando un suave beso en su mejilla

Fionna le sonríe y se va

FIONNA: me tengo que apurar, voy a correr lo más rápido que pueda, cake me va a regañar si llego tarde!

Fionna llega cansada a la casa del árbol, estaba sudando y jadeando de tanto que había corrido

FIONNA: Uff, estoy bien cansada ya me voy a dormir

CAKE: a donde andabas muchachita?

FIONNA: yo ahh estaba con el príncipe gumball, además dijiste que podía ir para allá en al notita lo escribiste

CAKE: está bien, y… ah si te tengo que decir algo bien importante

FIONNA: si cake, pero mañana, que ahorita tengo mucho sueño

CAKE: es importante

FIONNA: ¡mañana me lo dices!

CAKE: pero fionna

FIONNA: cake, tengo sueño

CAKE: ashhh hay niña entiende que esto es de vida a muerte

FIONNA: hay si, como no

CAKE: bueno, ya que empiece todo y no sepas nada, no quiero que me andes preguntando

FIONNA: ajam si, mañana me dices

Fionna se fue a tumbar a su cama y quedo dormida en un instante

CAKE: hay, como que si tenia sueño, bueno la voy a dejar dormir, mañana cuando venga marceline le voy a explicar, espero que no se asuste o crea que es mentira, hay que problemática me salió esta niña

-en ooo-

DULCE P: mmm a ver

Se pone a leer la poción

DULCE P: mmm creo que voy a tener que matarla pero no se como a ver como me las arreglo…. Ya se! Jajajaja

 **Continuará**

 **Bueno, este estuvo muy corto por que nomas tiene unas 400 palabras pero mañana voy a volver a viajar por 2 horas y ahí escribiré y en cuanto consiga internet lo publico, el siguiente va estar mucho mas largo :* bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **Bueno, como les dije iba a escribir el capitulo 5, y que iba a estar más largo y sí, va a estar más largo aunque voy a tardar uno o dos días en puclicarlo por que estoy en unas cabañas y no hay internet ni red móvil aunque está muy bien el lugar para escribir, de hecho estoy en una litera**

DULCE P: bueno, no me gustaría mancharme las manos de la sangre de esa idiota mmm *piensa por un rato* creo que se que voy a hacer jajaja

-flash back-

 **YO: ¿no se les hace raro que la dulce princesa, la linda, inocente, dulce, inteligente, princesa y todo eso sea tan maligna, satánica y diabólica? Pues aquí van a saber por que**

DULCE P: ahh estoy hartaaa ¿Por qué finn, por qué? Me tenias a mi, no a la princesa flama! A ver… que otros chicos quedan,… ahh el príncipe flama, mmm no, no me gustaría estar con el cuñado de finn que horror que asco, bueno aun me queda Marshall nada mal eh? Bueno, buscare una pócima para atraer su atención

La princesa busco y busco una pócima para cambiar y no encontraba, hasta que se topó con una al fondo, al parecer era vieja y no se había usado nunca, al parecer era peligrosa

DULCE P: mmm aquí dice que con esta poción voy a cambiar de una manera muy diferente, y Marshall es muy diferente a mí asi que bueno, ya que, pero hay una advertencia mmm

La princesa trataba de leer la advertencia que decía la pócima pero estaba totalmente borrosa, no se podía leer

DULCE P: bah, ya que la voy a beber

La princesa bebió la pócima, pero el secreto de esa pócima, era que al tomarla, la persona se volveria diferente, se volveria mala y diabólica ya que un espíritu maligno se había metido en la pócima, cada vez que el quisiera, ordenaria al subconciente de la persona que haya bebido la pócima

La princesa al beber la pócima se sentía muy mal, tenia muchas ganas de vomitar, ella corrió al baño y al escupir vió como una sombra rosa se fusionaba con una negra y obscura, el color negro se comia al rosa y una voz se empezó a escuchar en el baño

VOZ: hola, *la voz se escuchaba del exterior* ya se cual es tu propósito, si quieres puedo ayudarte…

DULCE P: eh? Quien eres? Donde estas?

La voz de la princesa se escuchaba aterrada

VOZ: jajaja, yo solo quiero ayudarte a que consigas lo que quieres al vampiro

DULCE P: pues si, yo lo quiero pero al parecer no le gusto

VOZ: ahh que lastima

La voz empezó a reir sinicamente

VOZ: ahí esta voy a ayudarte a que el vampiro ese se fije en ti

DULCE P: y por que quieres ayudarme?

VOZ: ahh no se, tengo ganas de divertirme, quiero ver… sangre humana… quiero verla pero no tenerla en mis manos, que asco, solo por diversión solo por diversión

La voz empezó a reir sínicamente por segunda vez, la princesa estaba aterrada

VOZ: hay no te preocupes, a tu amor platónico no le voy a hacer nada, a lde gorrito blanco

DULCE P: pues, … amm. Si esta bien ayúdame

VOZ: excelente

La sombra negra que se había fusionada entró en el cuerpo de la princesa, la princesa callo al suelo

-fin del flashback-

DULCE P: mmm ya se! Jajaja voy a poseer a Marshall para que el mismo la mate, y de una manera lenta y dolorosa, no creo que fracase

-en aaa-

Marceline se puso su sombrero y se fue hacia aaa y toca la puerta de la casa del árbol

CAKE: voyyy! ¿Quién es?

MARCELINE: hola cake, ya vine

CAKE: hola marceline, pasa

MARCELINE: y fionna?

CAKE: esta en su cuarto, le voy a hablar para que venga

CAKE: fionnaaa! Veeenn te tenemos que decir algo importanteeee

MARCELINE: oye estas segura de que tenemos que decirle?

CAKE: amm no se, creo que si

MARCELINE: bueno, espero que nos crea

FIONNA: que pasa cake?

CAKE: esteee

MARCELINE: lo que pasa es que

Las dos chicas empiezan a hablar al mismo tiempo, y fionna no entendia nada, fionna empieza a sentir un mareo y cae al suelo

CAKE: ¡fionna!

MARCELINE: ¡voy por agua!

las dos le dan agua y la llevan a su cuarto

CAKE: ahh, lo tendra que saber despues...

MARCELINE: si, ya que pero mientras no sea demasiado tarde

-en el dulce reino de ooo-

DULCE P: a ver, en este momento la conejilla aquella esta dormida, la voy a seccestrar dde alguna manera ¡marshall! ¡amor!

MARSHALL: que pasa linda?

DULCE P: quiero que traigas a la chica del gorro de conjeo

MARSHALL: y para que la quieres?

DULCE P: tu solo tráela, pero que no despierte

MARSHALL: ok…

Marshall va volando a la casa del árbol sin hacer ruidos

MARSHALL: aquí esta la chica

Marshall en cuanto la iba levantar, ve a un lado de su cama una foto donde estaban ella y el riendo, el traía puesto el gorro

MARSHALL: uh? Y esta foto? S- soy… yo? El joven toma la foto y la mira por un tiempo mmm que raro

Levanta a fionna y se la lleva flotando

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno espero les haya gustado luego subo el siguiente capitulo :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaa esta es la 6ta parte :D**

 **Capítulo 6**

Marshall, toma en los brazos a fionna y se la llevó volando, pero al momento de levantarla de la cama se enredó su dedo entre sus cabellos haciendo que unos dorados cabellos quedaran en la ventana y algunos en el césped ella estaba dormida, de pronto Marshall empezó a oler su cuello

MARSHALL: mmm, huele bien, donde había olido esto…?, en fin se la voy a dar a mi novia a ver para que la quiere

Marshall llega l castillo

MARSHALL: amor!, ya te traje a la chica

DULCE P: gracias! *le da un beso en los labios*

Marshall al parecer no sintió nada con el beso de la dulce princesa, y la poción no hiso efecto

DULCE P: sígueme amor, vamos

La dulce princesa y marshall fueron para una cueva, marshall la llevaba flotando y tomo su gorro pero se le cayó

-en aaa-

CAKE: fionnaaa! Ven a desayunaar!

Paso un tiempo

CAKE: por que no viene esta niña? Ahh será mejor que la deje dormir un rato mas..

-en ooo-

DULCE P: la voy a amarrar aquí

La dulce princesa amarra a fionna en una pared, al parecer era una cueva muy obscura y alejada del reino

DULCE P: creo que aquí no nos van a encontrar, mmm voy a esperar a que depierte para que la mate, quiero que sufra más

-en aaa-

CAKE: ya pasaron 3 horas voy a ir a despertarla

Cake entra al cuarto y se sorprende de que fionna no estaba en la cama solo vio unos cabellos afuera de la ventaba, no cabía duda que esos eran los cabellos de fionna

CAKE: ¡fionnaaaa! A donde fue!? OH NO!

Cake corre al teléfono para llamrle a marceline

MARCELINE: hola?

CAKE: marceline ven corre es importante, fionna desaparecio!

MARCELINE que? Como? Voy para aya

Marceline llega con su sombreo rápidamente a la casa del árbol

CAKE: mira ahí están los cabellos de fionna

MARCELINE: uh? Marshall… ¿estuvo aquí?

CAKE: q quee? Por que lo dices?

MARCELINE: es que puedo sentirlo

CAKE: y para donde se dirigen?

MARCELINE: creo que a ooo

CAKE: ¡rapido vamos!

Marceline y cake iban a toda velocidad hacia ooo

MARCELINE: fueron al dulce reino…!

CAKE: ¡la dulce princesa!

MARCELINE: espera el gorro de fionna esta más ayá!

CAKE: por que su gorro esta para aya donde esta esa cueva obscura?

Las dos trataban de entrar a la cueva pero no podían, al parecer la dulce princesa era muy inteligente, pero podían ver por una parte todo lo que pasaba

CAKE: fionna! Que hace ahí?! NOO!

La dulce princesa se empezaba a desesperar

DULCE P: hay, esa estúpida tiene el sueño pesado ¿Cuándo piensa despertarse?

Pasaron algunas horas, marceline y cake estaban preocupadas sin dejar de ver, la dulce princesa solo esperaba y Marshall solo observaba la escena

Fionna empezaba a despertar

FIONNA: uh? Que esto? Que hago aquí? En donde estoy? Cake? Estas aquí? Estoy asustada!

DULCE P: ay hasta que despertaste

FIONNA: ¿dulce princesa? ¡¿Que es esto?!

DULCE P: ahh nada que te importe…

Cake se estaba muriendo de nervios

CAKE: fionnaa!

Al parecer nadie la escuchaba

MARCELINE: calma cake lamentablemente no te escucha

CAKE: hay esa princesa me las pagara

-dentro de la cueva-

DULCE P: marshall, amor

A fionna le incomodó esa frase y volteo a otro lado

DULCE P: ¿Qué? ¿celosa? Pues es mi novio perra, amor Marshall, mata a la estúpida rubia esa

MARSHALL: ok, lo hare

FIONNA: ¿Qué?... Marshall..., ¿realmente lo haras?, ¿que te hize?, ¿acaso fue que no te demostre mi afecto como debia? empezaron a brotar lagrimas del rostro de fionna

FIONNA: no me importa morir, en algun momento lo haria, pero... ¿seras tu el responsable de ello? ¿que hize marshall? ¡que hize!?

DULCE P: awww estas llorando

La dulce princesa le entrega a Marshall un cuchillo, al parecer era muy filoso

-fuera de la cueva-

CAKE: ¡NOOOO FIONNAA! NO LA MATEESS!

Marceline trataba de abrir el portal con su hacha bajo

MARCELINE: ahh mierdaa no puedo!

-en la cueva-

DULCE P: mira quiero que tomes el cuchillo y empieces a cortar por su quijada, sigues por su cuello y finalmente a su estómago, pero hazlo lentamente ok? Quiero que sea lenta y dolorosa jajajaj dos voces se escuchaban era una voz malévola

CAKE: y esa voz? Ahh no importa DEJA A FIONNA!

MARCELINE: cake, es inútil no pueden escuchar

Marshall se acerca a fionna con el cuchillo fionna empezó a sonreir

Marshall, toma el cuchillo y lo atraviesa lentamente, tal como la princesa le ordenó, inicio por su quijada, continuo por su delicado cuello hasta llegar a su estomago

FIONNA: Mar…shall, t te… a..mo…

Fionna dice esas palabras sonriendo tiernamente, ella se acerca a los labios de Marshall y deposita un suave beso en sus labios, de pronto fionna se empieza a sentir mal y adolorida, la sangre empezaba a correr de su cuello ella cayó al piso gimiendo del dolor

CAKE: FIONNAA! NOOO

MARCELINE: dulce princesa! MALDITAA!

Los ojos de marceline se tornaron totalmente negros

Cake se echó a llorar

CAKE: fionnaaa!

Dice la gata gimiendo

-en la cueva-

DULCE P: sii esto es hermoso…, excitante…, que delicia… la sangre de la chica fea esa ohh si, hace mucho que no veía esto…

Marshall empieza a recordar todo absolutamente todo hasta reaccionar, un color rojo comenzó a comer el tono rosa de su iris, el seguía con el cuchillo en la mano, la sangre del cuchillo corría e inmediatamente pudo reconocer que el aroma de esa sangre era el de su amiga

MARSHALL: ¿eh? Que pasa donde estoy?..., me duele mucho mi cabeza…

Marshall mira a fionna

MARSHALL: ¡FIONNA! ¿q que te paso? ¿quien te hizo daño? ¡dime para acabar cin el en este momento! ¿Qué hago con este cuchillo en la mano? Alguien explíqueme!

DULCE P: *pensamiento* (maldita! No me sirvió!, bueno será divertido verla morir) quieres que te diga? Pues… tu la atacaste con ese cuchillo jajjajaajja

se podía escuchar la voz del demonio, cake solo lloraba

MARSHALL: ¿qque?! No puede ser ¡noo! ¡fionna! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! yo... no... ¡FIONNA!

Marshall comenzó a llorar y fue a ver a fionna, con una voz quebradiza empezó a hablar

MARSHALL: ¿fionna? Estas bien? Respóndeme ¡fionna!

Fionna estaba muy cansada pero alcanzó a escuchar la voz de su amigo vampiro, escupio un poco de sangre

FIONNA: m mar shall? Eres tu?...

MARSHALL: si, fionna soy yo

Fionna empieza a toser

FIIONNA: me alegra que ya seas tu otra vez

Dijo fionna con una sonrisa y comenzó a llorar, era por alegría y por dolor al mismo tiempo, estaba feliz de que marshall estuviera a su lado y que se haya vuelto normal, pero al parecer le dolia mucho la herida

MARSHALL: perdóname fionna! Lo lamento!, todo esto es mi culpa!

Marshall toma a fionna y la acuesta en su regazo, acomodó los cabellos que caian en su cara y limpio la sangre que estaba corriendo por su boca, también le da un abrazo sin soltarla

FIONNA: estoy feliz, si muero, almenos lo hare a tu lado...

Dijo fionna con una sonrisa tierna

MARSHALL: n noo fionna, no! no digas eso! Todo estará bien creeme

marshall no paraba de llorar y cada vez la abrazaba más fuerte

-fuera de la cueva-

CAKE: noo! Fionna! Hermanaa!

MARCELINE: ya se! Vamos con el dulce príncipe, quizá el tenga una pócima para sanarla, y otra cosa para abrir el portal que rodeaba la cueva, pero rápido!

Cake se limpia las lagrimas

CAKE: tienes razón vamos

Las 2 chicas parten a aaa con el dulce príncipe

-en el dulce reino de aaa-

PRINCIPE G: ahh fionna

Suspira

PRINCIPE G: me gustaría que sintieras lo mismo que con Marshall… pero es mi culpa, si no te ubiera rechazado hace mucho…

-flash back-

(hace 5 años)

El príncipe gumball estaba pensando en su cuarto

PRINCIPE G: ohh marceline… eres la chica más hermosa que he visto, aunque eres como tu desagrdable primo, me gustas mucho…

Fionna toca la puerta del dulce reino esperando a que abran

FIONNA: ahora si, ya le voy a decir que me gusta al príncipe, estoy nerviosa…

PRINCIPE G: voyyy *pensamiento*(¿Quién será?, será… ¿marceline?) quien es?

FIONNA: ah hola príncipe…

PRINCIPE G: ah si ¿Qué pasa fionna?

FIONNA: bueno, es que tu… me… guss… tas…

PRINCIPE G: fionna, yo estoy enamorado de marceline

FIONNA: ahh ok lo entiendo jeje me voy adiós dice sonriendo

Fionna al cerrar las puertas del castillo corrió y corrió pero cayó y comenzó a llorar

FIONNA: soy una estúpida! Como pude pensar que el se fijaría en mi?!

El príncipe la escuchó llorar desde adentro pero decidió no salir

-fin del flash back-

PRINCIPE G: ahhhh soy un idiota! ¡noo,noo,noo! Marceline nunca se podría fijar en mi, además no es tan bonita ahora que la veo bien ohh fionna…

Las lagrimas del príncipe iban a caer cuando de pronto Marceline y cake tocan con fuerza la puerta

CAKE: ¡rapido príncipe, es urgente! ¡se trata de fionna!

MARCELINE: ¡sii, fionna esta en peligro!

El príncipe al escuchar eso bajo de inmediato casi se caia de las escaleras, pero no le importaba, con tal de saber que le pasaba a fionna

PRINCIPE G: pasen pasen ¿Qué pasa? ¡diganmelo ya!

Las dos chicas cuentan toda la historia hasta lo que estaba pasando en la cueva, el príncipe estaba aterrorizado

PRINCIPE G: ¿quee? ¡No puede ser, rápido tenemos que hacer algo!

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado luego subo la siguiente parte. :)**


End file.
